


For The Love Of Honey

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Trey is looking for someone to taste-test the honey-filled dessert he baked. Enter Sebek, lover of all things honey.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Sebek Zigvolt
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	For The Love Of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to sebek loves honey headcanon and the product of it.  
> ancient egyptians fed captive crocodiles honeycakes and faeries adore sweet things notably milk, cream and honey. he likes honey or so help me god

"So it's safe to assume you like it?" Trey chuckles, head resting on his palm, eyes drinking in every single movement Sebek's face makes.

He had asked the first year to assist in a taste testing session, one filled with desserts of all kinds, drizzled with a rather sweet amber liquid: honey. After discovering the boy seemed to favour the sweet, he beckoned him into the Heartslabyul's kitchen, keen to have him sample his recent creations. He _should_ have asked his fellow dorm members in this case, after all they always seem eager and willing to lend a helping hand, or in this case _tongue_ , in savouring one of Trey's delicious treats… 

However he desired a proper assessment, and while Riddle, ever the harsh judge certainly sufficed, he was currently holed up in his room and wouldn't react kindly to being interrupted.

Ace and Deuce merely gobbled down the desserts without so much as a second thought and provided no help whatsoever. Not to say their unbridled delight _wasn't_ helpful...

And Cater? Trey shakes his head, not wanting to subject the poor boy to the intense sweetness that honey brought along.

Close to succumbing to asking Riddle like he first intended, a clear visage of Sebek enjoying a slice of cake stops him in his tracks. He was standing outside of Sam's shop, bags held tightly to his chest by one arm while the other held the treat so delicately. The slice was _drowned_ in the sticky substance and yet his face never once puckered...In fact the moment he bit into it his smile merely widened _tenfold._

With renewed tenor he approached the boy, and after much gentle persuasion he managed to convince the first year to follow him back to taste the desserts he had lined up.

Sebek quickly swallows down the piece of vanilla slice topped with honeycomb he had forked into his mouth, a gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth so sticky with honey to obscure the mess from Trey's eyes. A polite gesture that meant nothing but to have Sebek's modesty intact, after all a servant of the great Malleus Draconia should never be seen in such an unbefitting state even if they were in the privacy of a kitchen.

He clears his throat, a tinge of red colouring his cheeks, "It _is_ rather nice Trey-senpai, you truly have a talent in baking sweets such as these." 

Trey's smile widens a miniscule amount, rare is it to see Sebek praise anyone so quickly lest you were Lilia or Malleus, people who he holds in high regard. _He must've really liked it._

"No criticisms? Is it too sweet? Is the consistency of the batter well?"

"The honey delightfully pairs alongside the typically bland flavour of vanilla. The differing of textures between the honeycomb and sponge cake base surprisingly compliment each other which is strange to say the least. However I can say I'm rather biased in my fondness for honey when others don't share that…" Sebek looks off to the side, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips are pulled tightly, "so perhaps I'm not quite much help in this subject…"

Trey shakes his head, "You've been more than helpful with that description, most people just say 'it's good!' and while I appreciate it, at times I want more," he sighs, "descriptive answer of _why_ it was good." 

He picks up the knife he gently laid on the table, cutting another slice for Sebek and serves it to him.

"Ah I couldn't possibl--!"

Trey merely slides the plate closer to the other boy, eyes twinkling, "Consider it a treat for entertaining me with your time."

"You spoil me far too much…" Sebek mumbles but doesn't resist the temptation to eat another bite of the treat. Honey coats the corner of his lips, shining a pure gold in the warm lighting of the kitchen. Trey's forgotten to provide him with napkins, or anything of the sort to wipe the sweet substance away.

"Sebek."

When he looks up he sees Trey tapping at the corner of his own lips…? Confusion apparent on his face, what could Trey have possibly wanted with his lips?

He feels a hand cup his cheek, a thumb tenderly wiping at his mouth. Sebek's breath hitches at the close proximity, and the already cozy kitchen felt practically suffocating when Trey was but a hair lengths away. His sugary vanilla scent engulfed Sebek, melting and willing away any retort that crawls up his throat. His eyes flicker up to meet an intense gold pair staring back at him… he can't bear to make eye contact with Trey.

"There's still some honey left," Trey hums.

"I t-think I can manage by myself, it's rather embarrassing having you coddle me li--"

It comes as a surprise to the first year when he feels a tongue in place of Trey's thumb, licking up the remnants of the sweet liquid. His eyes widen at the bold display and his poor heart in a frenzy when he sees Trey's grin, very shy of a smirk, expectantly meeting his gaze. A tilt of the other's head and the already bright flush crawling up from Sebek's neck paints his cheeks a darker red. His erratic heart makes it impossible to hear anything but the loud thrumming in his ears and yet Trey's voice rattles inside his ears. 

"Sweet."

It's whispered between them, his breath fans across the other and a few things alerts Trey of Sebek's retreat: the clattering of his fork as it hits the counter, the screeching of a chair as it scratches against the floorboards, and the loud slam of a door.

Trey sits alone, the only evidence that Sebek left behind was his half eaten slice of cake.

Perhaps he teased him too much? 

Trey chuckles to himself, it's difficult to not get carried away, not when Sebek gives such cute reactions. He'll have to bake an apology dessert, one topped with as much honey as the treat will allow, won't he?

His hands busy themselves with rifling through the kitchen cabinets for all the ingredients he'll need. The question _now_ is how he'll be able to approach Sebek without the other bolting... 

He'll cross that bridge when he gets there he supposes, for now he focuses on making the honey filled treat for his rather endearing junior.


End file.
